


The Pirate's New Clothes

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, implied Captain Swan, implied captain pan, they have so much chemistry what can you do, tinkerhook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S04E07. Tinker Bell is still in Storybrooke and lives in the convent with the other fairies. </p><p>Captain Hook has a complicated love life. Hook and Tinker Bell go back a long way. A little thing like him having a girlfriend wont change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate's New Clothes

The way she was sprawled across that bed. The way the sheet had peeled away on both sides while they’d been fucking, and lay in a twisted greyish rope. The way the cover of the mattress was stained and worn. 

This wasn’t meant to be him anymore.

Tinker Bell was naked on the dirty bed, with her hair sprung from it’s complicated design by the way the thrusts of his dick had fetched her up and down the mattress. She was such a tiny thing. Too little and too light for him now. It had frustrated him, the way she had been delicate when he’d wanted her to be solid. He’d snarled at her to brace herself on something. Cursed and sweated as she laughed, [that laugh, laugh like bells] and fluttered, a tease of nothing around his dick. 

He’d groaned into her, his face buried in her tits. “Hold onto the headboard, Lady, you’re slipping all over the place.” And she’d laughed again. [Laugh like bells.] But she’d done as he’d asked. Made herself taut and rigid for a couple of strokes and then, as soon as he’d found his rhythm, the whole thing had snapped in two. 

Hook had groaned with frustration as he missed completely, cold air on his dick as he slipped free of her heat. 

Tink grunted with annoyance. She reached up and grabbed his hair with both hands, yanking his face down to hers and kissing him hard. She bit his lips suddenly, and he moaned at that, the pain sparking around his mouth, making his wet dick harder, even though it wasn’t inside her anymore. 

“You like it when it hurts don’t you?” she said, scraping her teeth over his chin, “it reminds you of him.“

“Don’t, Fairy.” But further warnings were lost as she bit at his neck and he cried out, pressing down onto her as she hurt him. He let her keep going a moment, nipping hard and driving darker sounds from him, as his dick throbbed and jerked. But then she bit harder, too hard, he felt his skin break. And he froze. “No, no, Lady, no marks. You know the rules.” 

“Shame,” Tink said. “You like marks. I remember when you used to let me cover you in bruises, used to beg for it.” Tink licked over the reddened flesh. “What’s the worry? You could always fasten a few more buttons on your damn shirt if you want to hide what you like me to do to you.”

“Sure, lass, she’d never notice that” Hook said, then moaned and bucked again as she ducked down further under him and bit his nipple. 

“Would she?” Tink said, into his chest, her voice soft and dark. “In that case, why don’t you fuck me the way you really want to? I think that's safe enough.” 

“Good idea.” 

Hook sat back sharply and then flipped her over. She’d yelped at how rough he was, but she’d let him do it. He knew what she did when she didn’t like what he was doing to her, and startled yelping wasn’t it. 

He’d come quickly after that. He always did when he was behind her. She’d noticed this, of course. She always said that was because he liked to imagine she was a man under him. That wasn’t exactly true. He was a pirate. He'd done many things, travelled to many lands and taken what was offered. He didn’t think bedding men was shameful, but he knew Tink didn’t mean any man, she meant _him_. 

From some angles, Tink still reminded him of Pan. The green, the blonde, the slender lines of her. And the way he felt about Pan still nestled, close around his heart. 

He realised then that Emma Swan reminded him of Pan too. 

*

Tink watched him dress. Her expression was dark, almost brutal, as she stared at his body. Tink was a fairy, fairies don’t love, but her lust for him was shameless, and she never hid a shred of it. The way she looked at him sometimes, it was like she was going to bloody eat him. _And not in the good way_. He couldn’t look away from her when she stared at him like that. 

His head was pounding from lack of sleep, but his tired dick still jumped as he fastened the buttons of his new breeches under her gaze. 

Tink made a scoffing noise as he lifted his new shirt from the floor where he’d dropped it in the scramble to lose himself in her, before he thought about what he was doing. She had made it clear how much she hated his new clothes. Laughed at him for trying to dress like ‘them’. 

“Don’t put that horrible thing on,” she said as he straightened. Her voice was rough from lack of sleep and yelling out as she’d come undone under his mouth and his fingers and his dick. There was stubble burn all over her face and, the way she was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows, he could spy traces of it between her thighs. “Come back to bed. Come put your dick in my mouth.” She ran her teeth over her bottom lip.

He shrugged into the shirt and began the buttons. It was getting light outside.

“Don’t ignore me, Pirate.” 

“I have to go, Fairy. Emma’s in trouble. She’s lost control of her magic. I told you last night.”

“All I remember about last night is your mouth on my cunt, pirate. You’re too fucking good at that. Sometimes I think you’re going to knock yourself out, the way you dive into me before I’ve even got my arse down on the bed.” She winked. “You ought to wash that face before you go back to Emma. If you go back to her.” 

He finished the buttons of his shirt. “Emma is my girlfriend.”

“Emma is my girlfriend,” Tink mocked him, shaking her head from side to side. It made her tits jiggle. He looked away and picked up his jacket. She pouted. “I don’t want you to go, Pirate. I want you to stay here with me. 

He wound his arms into the leather sleeves “Do you, Fairy? Do you really? And how would that go, do you think? You want me to stay here with you? And fuck you again? And again? And what are we going to do after that? I can’t fuck you forever. When we get bored and sore, what then? You want to walk around town hand in hand with me? Hand in fucking hook? Make a home with me? Fall in bloody love?”

“Fuck off, Pirate. Fairies don’t love.”

“Don’t they, Missy? You don’t even have a tiny speck of affection for your old pirate, even after all these years?” He adjusted the line of the jacket and stood before her. She looked even more naked now he was dressed. 

Tink narrowed her eyes. She let her gaze slide up and down his new outfit. “If I did, that outfit has cured it.” She let her legs fall open. Her cunt was glistening, filthy from the night before.

Hook’s mouth had gone dry. “And what about you, Fairy?” he said, swallowing the croak his voice had become. “You dress like a nun these days. When you ever get dressed.”

“I live in a convent, Pirate. That’s the deal,” Tink said, trailing a single finger along the dark crease between her legs. “Anyway,” she sighed, “you ruined my clothes last night, didn’t you.”

Hook’s dick flickered to lazy life once again as he remembered it. He was fully hard now. He’d ripped it all off her, smart little blouse, prim navy skirt. Shredded the lot with the hook, before he’d even closed the door of the cheapest room at Granny’s. 

He’d been drunk. He was always drunk for her, and she’d screamed and cursed him as he tore it all away, but she’d kissed him back, dressed only in the last rags he’d left on her body. And she’d kissed him back harder. 

She wanted his raging, drunken excess. She even matched it. It wasn’t that Tink could _deal_ with Hook at his worst, it was that she wanted it. Even seemed to revel in it. The parts of Hook that Tink wanted and encouraged, were all the parts Emma wanted him to leave behind. 

Tink wanted Hook, not Killian. Hook couldn’t imagine her calling him that… could imagine her laugh if he even asked. 

She was sitting up on the bed now. “Have you told Emma about…?” She raised her left hand and waggled the fingers.

Hook rolled his eyes at her. “How do you even know about that?”

“Blue told me.”

“And how does Blue know?”

“Now that, Pirate, is a stupid question, even for you. So have you?”

“No. And I won’t. She doesn’t need to know.”

Tinker Bell smiled at that. Sharp little teeth, she had. They’d split his skin so many times. “Lies, then. So, you haven’t gone that soft with your new true love. You can change your clothes all you want, Pirate, they don’t change you into a good man.”

“Shut up, Fairy. You don’t know me. You don’t know what I am.”

“I know what you are Pirate. It’s your girlfriend that doesn’t. You can put a pirate on dry land, you can put him in terrible clothes,” she let her gaze slide up and down Hook’s body, it made him feel like he was more naked than she was, “and it even might work, with a normal pirate, some stupid cur with a stolen ship and an over blown ego, but you, you’re not just a pirate, you’re Captain Hook. Centuries old, Pan in your blood. You’re not changing now. You can’t.”

Hook lifted an eyebrow at her. “We’ll see.”

“Pirate, your girlfriend’s having a crisis and you’re fucking me in a rented room in the centre of town. You’re thinking about getting undressed again right now. So if you think you’re fooling me about what you are or what you’ve always been, you’re not. So why pretend you’ve changed? Come back to bed, Pirate.”

He stared at her for longer than he knew he should. “You don’t know everything, Lady Bell,” said Hook, as he set his jaw, and left the room.


End file.
